


Dragon Song

by Bunnyboi1993



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyboi1993/pseuds/Bunnyboi1993
Summary: Ser Aymeric de Borel, Lord speaker of The House of Lords, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, and Viscount of House Borel, cordially invites Mistress Dehdna to dine with him at his estate.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	Dragon Song

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of heavensward spoilers and spoilers in general. The first chapter is very game content-heavy because it started as a rewrite of how I thought the dinner should have gone but I'll be branching off of it.

Thana couldn't help but grin as she slid off Midguardsormrs back and onto the Ishguardian airship landing, she was even more pleased to see Ser Aymeric standing just beyond the gates surrounded by the morning fog to welcome her home.

“I was gazing out at the Sea of Clouds, in an all too rare moment of idleness, when I chanced to behold a certain hero wending her way towards the city on dragon back. Welcome home Tahna.” Ser Aymeric said with a pleased expression. 

“Ah and what's happened this time that the Speaker of The House of Lords should greet me in person.” Tahna teased with a small smirk, though given the usual way of things, half expecting there to be some new mishap that needed her skills.

“Nay twas no grave matter that moved me to greet you in person. Between you and me, I merely sought respite from the pressures of office...No sooner do I surrender my role as temporary head of state than I am burdened with a position of more permanent responsibility!” He said with a small laugh.

Tahna laughed as well giving him a gentle smile. “It suits you so well though. Politics I mean.” When had they become so close? At their first few meeting, she could barely stand the man. There was a pang in her chest at the memory of Haurchefant. 

I should stop by the manor and see how everyone is... Tahna thought to herself. Even if her adventures kept her away long, Manor Foretemps had become like a second home and the Foretemp boys like adopted brothers.

“I fancy that it echos in some small measure the way you must feel when your improbable feats of heroism are rewarded with still more impossible challenges...” Mused Ser Aymeric, at this point though Tahna was barely listening, her head stuck deep in memories of the past. “...Though should you happen upon our unmannerly friend on your travels, Pray assure him that I shall keep Ishguard safe until he deigns back home.” 

Tahna blinked seeming to crash back to reality, hard. 

Estinien must've run off... She thought to herself.

“Of course.” Tahna said with a small nod. 

“Thank you, Tahna. And please, convey my warmest regards to Master Auphinaud.” Ser Aymeric said before taking his leave.

Tahna let out a sigh letting her shoulders drop. The thought of Auphinaud while comforting was also...tiring. While she enjoyed his company and clever whits the way he would prattle on about one thing or the other at times. Walking through Ishguard...it wasn't so long ago she, Auphinaud, and Tataru had come her fleeing from Ul'dah. It all seemed a very distant memory now. A smile tugged at Tahna's lips as the manors came into view. As home came into view. She stopped outside Foretemps Manor to speak with the guard as she often did before heading inside.

“Mistress Dehdna! Mistress Dehdna! You come at a most excellent time!” The Manor Knight exclaimed seeming truly ecstatic to see her. 

Tahna smiled. “Is that so?” 

“An invitation from a preeminent personage was delivered to the manor a short while ago. Would that you be present to receive it but in any event...” The knight said handing over a cream-colored envelope with a blue wax seal.

“Ser Aymeric de Borel, Lord speaker of The House of Lords, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, and Viscount of House Borel, cordially invites Mistress Dehdna to dine with him at his estate.”

Tahna was a bit more than surprised at the invitation to dinner. “I haven't been home long. When did he even send this?” She thought to herself puzzled.

“You seem surprised.” The manor knight chuckled. “The messenger assured me the lord broached the subject with you at an earlier date -when the arrangements for the peace conference were still being finalized.”

“I see...well I see no reason not to accept Ser Aymerics invitation...” Tahna muttered half to herself and half in response.

“I shall send word of your acceptance to Hose Borel at once!” The manor knight said seeming both and excited and pleased at the events.

Tahna rubbed her left temple as she walked into the manor. At the very least maybe dinner with Ser Aymeric would provide a bit of peace and quiet away from the rest of the Ishguard and her problems. Now the question was what to wear...

Somewhere between the bits of dusty well-worn leather were a few outfits of notability. Like the outfit she had received upon picking her skills as a Dancer...though perhaps not in Ishguard, while the ruby-colored rabbit ears atop her head had fur, the rest of her did not, and a frozen Viera did not make for a good dinner guest.

Opting to put back the dancers' attire left her few choices...

Tahna pulled out several items, though most seemed more suitable for battle than a dinner date. She finally pulled out a set of Rainbow Robes she had acquired on journeys in hopes she would progress further as an Astrologian. A practice she would need to revisit at another time but in the meantime she would put the robes to good use. Once dressed she left her room and descended the stairs to the foyer of the manor.

House Foretemps was oddly quiet these days. Maybe it was the newly found peace, or that the Foretemp boys had grown into their new roles, a part of Tahna couldn't help but think it was the loss of Haurchefaunt. Of all the friends they had lost along the way, that one seemed to hurt the most. Mayhap it was because where most Ishguardians were cold to outsiders, Haurchefaunt had been warm and inviting. Haurchefaunt was what made Manor Foretemps feel like home...

Tahna shook her head clear of the thoughts. Being stuck in the past would do no good for the future, her battle with Nidhogg and his shade was proof enough of that. She left Manor Foretemps and headed out for House Borel estate.

Though longing for the forests of New Gridania, Ishguards towers, and colored glass had their own beauty to them. She would have to revisit The Shroud at some point during her journeys and pay a visit to her sylvan friends. 

She was greeted outside Hous Borels estates by their Staward.

“Greetings and well met, Mistress Dehdna. I have the honor and privilege to serve as the head steward of House Borel. My lord is overjoyed that you have accepted his invitation, as you will soon see we have spared no expense.” The House Steward said as he lead the way into the manor and through her halls.

Tahna was lead into a candle-lit room with a long table with two chairs across from each other. The smell of food wafting into the room from the kitchen was heavenly and bound to be better than whatever she could scrape up at the local tavern or roast over a campfire.

The house steward pulled out a chair. “Thank you.” Tahna said taking her seat.

A smile lit up her face as Ser Aymeric walked into the room a few moments later though it was a bit odd to see him out of his usual blue and white armor the alpine coat was a pleasant change.

“I hope I haven't kept you waiting long, matters of office are ever persistent it seems.” Ser Aymeric said before taking his seat across from Tahna. 

“It wouldn't have been so bad if your steward wasn't so awful at small talk.” Tahna jested leaving the house steward sputtering and Ser Aymeric with an amused look as the food was brought out and set before them. 

As the night progressed and dinner was eaten Ser Aymeric began to show the adventurer a different side of himself as she recounted several of her more amusing adventures at his request.

“To think moogles would prove such harsh taskmasters! Forgive me, I did not know you had suffered so in your quest for the horn.” Ser Aymeric said with a laugh.

“It was well worth the trouble though.” Tahna chuckled equally amused with their conversation.

“I must say, your spirited accounts always come as welcome change from the arid reports which fill my days. Though I have lived in these lands my entire life, to hear you speak of them, there is much and more I have yet to see.” Ser Aymeric said, his steward offering her a glass of wine to which she simply shook her head no. 

“Though it was a bit long for my liking.” Tahna said before she took another bite of her dinner. It tasted just as good as it had smelled.

“Long and arduous, aye. Not unlike the journey Ishgaurd has at last embarked upon- thanks to you and yours.” Ser Aymeric said before inspecting the bottle of wine his steward presented to him before giving his nod of approval. 

“Why not join me next time?” Tahna asked watching him with a smirk.

“Hah!” Ser Americ laughed. “Well...Truth be told when I think back to the sweeping vistas of the Churning Mist I do feel some slight pangs of wanderlust...” He admitted before taking a drink of his wine. Tahna's breathe caught in her throat for a moment. The last time she had found herself in this situation she was chased out of Ul'dah when she was framed for poisoning the Sultana. It was an ordeal she did not care to repeat. Ser Americ set his cup back on the table and as a few moments passed...nothing. Tahna suppressed a sigh of relief. “Alas much as I would like to accept your invitation, I fear my duties with the House of Lords demand my undivided attention. Someday, perhaps.”

“I look forward to that day, but adventures aren't all sunshine and lemon cakes...” Tahna reassured him.

“Nor would I presume to imply otherwise, but by your deeds, you have helped us to lay the foundation of lasting reform. The formation of the republic is but the beginning, for it is not just only our system of government that needs change. We the people need to learn to let go of our hatreds and rise above our past.” Ser Aymeric stated as he continued with dinner. 

It seems I haven't been the only one revisiting the past. Most of the people in Ishguard seem to still be stuck there as well... Tahna thought to herself as she took another bite. 

“I only pray that I live long enough to see us achieve some measure of success- that I might know the lost did not die in vain. I can still see you there on the Steps of Faith striding fearlessly towards the wyrm...If you could do that, who are we to bulk at the challenges ahead?” Ser Americ said recounting Tahnas battle with Nidhogg.

“Truth be told I wasn't fearless, I was angry. At the Holy See, at the war, at Nidhogg...” Tahna reluctantly admitted to him earning a shocked expression from him if only for a moment.

“Hero's are not immune to the afflictions of man.” Ser Aymeric said with a soft and reassuring tone. The two of them sat there in silence for a while. Not an awkward strained silence but a comforting silence of simply enjoying one's presence. “...May I ask you a personal question?” He asked seeming to hesitate with the question.

“Go on,” Tahna said with a small nod.

“Now that the dust has settled, what will you do? Not as a Scion, I mean, but...what do you want for yourself?” Ser Aymeric asked watching her. 

Tahna blushed locking eyes with him. It was something she had never been asked and with one turmoil after another hadn't had the time to think about. 

How often since the beginning of her journey had Tahna faced uncertainty. She had left home, gone off on her own to train in New Gridania to become an adventurer, she had faced Midguardsormr and Ultima, she had even banished Nidhogg and his shade. But somehow her own uncertain future seemed to be the most terrifying foe she had faced yet.  
Tahna cast her gaze down at what was left of her dinner, pushing the food around with her fork.

“I haven't put much thought into it, maybe carry on my studies as an astrologian?” Tahna said, the uncertainty tangible in her voice.

“So you would stay in Ishguard then?” Ser Aymeric said seeming excited at the thought.

“I would have to away when needed but, for a while, when I can, yes.” Tahna said with a small laugh of amusement at his reaction.

“I would hope to see you more then, you are a welcome distraction from the pressing matters of my office.” Sir Aymeric said sounding pleased until a knight rushed into the room. I knight from House Foretemps.

“Lord Commander, pray forgive the interruption.” The knight said saluting Ser Aymeric.

“News from House Foretemps?” He asked his usual cool and calm demeanor back in place.

“An urgent message for the Warrior of Light. I was instructed to deliver it without delay.” The knight said. Tahna was instantly on her feet.

“Out with it then. Whats happened?” She asked looking worried.


End file.
